iDon't Love You
by Symphony Solider
Summary: post-series. Senior year has just started, and their summer together held a memory they both swore to forget. But when the new girl catches Freddie's eye, he recruits Sam to help him win her heart... but how will that work when feelings from the summer linger between them?


**Prologue**

* * *

Sam Puckett blinked once, then twice more before she registered what her best friend was asking her. Seventeen years, and she'd never wanted to punch him in the face more that she did in this moment.

Freddie Benson, _her_ Freddie Benson, the tech producer of the late webshow, iCarly, the nerd who she learned to call on in her rare times of need, her friend (more or less) of _ten years_ was calling on the impossible.

"Are you joking?" The three words seemed to snap on her tough façade well enough for the shock to seemingly disappear. "Don't you think I have better things to do?" She turned on her heel and plopped herself on his bed, sprawling herself in just the right position that allowed her to obtain the juice box from the spotless floor and took a sip. "And besides, why would I help _you?_"

"Because you're my friend?"

"Don't you have more friends?" She twisted so that she could see him better. Her chin rested on one of her palms as the other twisted a curl of her hair unenthusiastically. "I'm sure Gibby would love to."

Freddie didn't seem impressed. He crossed his arms, uncrossed them just as quickly, then took a step towards her. "Please, Sam. You know if Carly was here I'd ask her-"

"You can always videochat her, she always enjoys hearing your little love bug problems."

"Sam, please."

"No."

"Sam!"

"I'm not going to help you get the new girl to fall in love with you, Frednerd!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Her name is Patricia Grondervhal, and I just want her to notice me." He sighed. "No one ever notices me."

"You got that right," she scoffed.

"Sam! I'm serious, will you help me or not?"

He took one step then dropped his own weight on the bed, landing next to-and almost on top of-her. A year ago she would have pushed him off the bed in under a heartbeat, but since Carly had left overseas and Sam had moved in to Spencer's apartment to fill the void left b the brunette, Freddie and she were left to entertain themselves the past summer. And somehow they'd managed not to kill each other, or themselves, and actually grew closer.

So, she let him stay almost on top of her but not really. For the longest time they sat in silence and she controlled her eyes in letting them look anywhere but him. But eventually her gaze fell to him, but only to see him staring straight up at the ceiling at the Galaxy Wars star mosaic. "I really need your help, Sam."

"Why me?"

He sighed. "What if it doesn't work? What if-"

"If it doesn't work, I'll buy tons of junk food with the money you'll find will magically disappear from your wallet, and you can camp out across the hall for a while." She tore her gaze from him and stared blankly at the stars, counting them silently. She got to 273 before she heard him say.

"I'd like that."

She counted 300 more stars before she heard his breaths steadying. Only 27 more until he rolled over and draped his arm over her figure. She closed her eyes. She couldn't will herself to squirm out of his embrace and walk across the hall to her own bed in her own apartment. Not because she was too lazy too or just to bored to consider it-because there was just enough of her that just didn't want to leave.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

LOL THIS WAS SO SHORT XD The other chapters will be 3x this length _at least_. L.O.L.

Review and tell me what you think? I have THE WORST writer's block on iMake Her Wishes Come True and I'm really considering abandoning the story and revising it so it's just a oneshot. The writing is so awful…

Anyways, this will be kinda just a light story, but a fun twisty ending :b I may make it darker and more angsty (my specialty, mm), but only on request.

So, yeah, just drop a review by, whether it's one word or one paragraph it will be much appreciated and replied to :)

Love Always,

-The Symphony Solider

Ps. I used to be randomness101-Fanfic Freak


End file.
